Bella and Jacob
by Collected-Disaproval
Summary: A story about the relationship between Bella and Jacob, if Bella had chosen Jacob; their love and struggles with Edward added into the mesh. Rated M for certain content in this story. First Fanfiction, R&R.
1. Kiss

_**I do not own the Twilight series, Stephenie Meyer owns all characters. but this is my plot.**_

* * *

_**Bellas POV**_

_**I**__ stared at him for a long minute, speechless. I could not think of one thing to say to him. _

_As he watched my dumfounded expressi__on, the seriousness left his face. _

"_Okay" he said grinning. "That's all."_

"_Jake-" I felt like there was something big sticking in my throat. I tried to clear the obstruction. "I _

_cant- I mean I don't… I have to go." _

I turned, but he grabbed my shoulder spinning me around to face him as his lips crashed onto mine. He kissed

me roughly, his tongue forcing its way into my mouth while his arms wrapped around my waist pulling me

towards him. I shoved against his chest with my all mite. He didn't seem to notice. I tried grabbing his face to

push it away, failing yet again. Then I had an idea that would not fail. I bit down on his tongue hard. I tasted

the warm blood in my mouth. I tasted the warm, salty, metallic taste in my mouth. Jacob jumped back from

the sudden pain in him tongue. He had an angry look on his face. He opened his mouth to say something.

Before he could say anything my knees gave out and I dropped to the ground hitting my head on a rock near

me.

* * *

_**Jacobs POV**_

"_**I**_ cant- I mean I don't… I have to go."

As she turned away from me I grabbed her shoulders spinning her to me and kissed her with force that

Edward would never be able to give her. My lips on hers felt so rite. It gave me goose bumps. Only Bella

could do this to me. She was my imprint. I could feel her hands rubbing over my chest, and then holding onto

my face. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my tongue. I got bit. She bit me, Bella bit me!

I pulled away from her mouth at once. Anger took over me. I looked at her about to freak but she

disappeared from eye level. I looked down were she lay unconscious. I picked her up carefully looking at

were she bumped her head on the rock, nothing there but a bit of a bump. I walked in the house carrying

Bella. I put her down on my bed and just sat there waiting for her to wake.

* * *

_**Bellas POV**_

_**S**_lowly as I became conscious I realized I was in a bed. It wasn't my bed. It was too soft. I opened my eyes

wide to find I was in the small confined space of Jacobs's room and all the memories of Jake kissing me

came back to me.

"It's about time sleepy head" Jake said with a smile upon his face. My smile.

I sat up quickly; too quickly I became dizzy and fell back down. I closed my eyes and groaned. I sat back up

again once more, slower this time. My head ached. I rubbed it and cringed as I felt the bump on my head.

"You hit your head pretty hard; you had me worried, almost as worried about my bleeding tongue."

I looked over at him to scowl at him. "Oh! It's called self defense. I remember you forcing your self on me!"

I looked down at my hands in my lap

"Well Bells I'm sorry I forced my self on you, but I'm not sorry for giving you a real kiss"

"Ugh," I groaned.

"Your just mad because I can kiss you better than that bloo-" I shot him a nasty glare "Edward"

"Oh poleeease Jake, grow a brain would you." I hissed at him

"Its true Bells you'll think about it tonight. When he's holding you in his arms, thinking you're asleep, you'll be

thinking of our kiss, you will be thinking of me."

I shot him another glare and got up off the bed "I want to go home Jake. Take me home now." I demanded.

"Its okay I like the fight." I threw his shoe at his head. , Only for him to catch it of course. Stupid inhuman

reflexes! I thought to my self.

"Oh and she's feisty! Even better" Jake said in an incredibly sexy voice as he winked at me.

* * *

_**Jacobs POV**_

_**S**_he was so sexy when she pouted like that, I think I got her mad on purpose most of the time to just see how

unbelievable good looking she was. As I stared off into space thinking of her something tore me away from

my day dreaming. Bella had chucked my car keys at my head. It really hurt!

"Ouch Bella, that hurt, seriously. That wasn't very nice at all…now kiss it better." I said bending my head

over waiting for her reaction. Then I saw her feet come towards me; I was shocked, was she really going to

do it? Had I convinced her I could love her better?

I waited for her lips to touch my head. They never did, except for her fingers, which flicked me rite were the

keys had hit. I looked up at her in shock. Then I felt hurt after the shock wore off. Hurt that I could never

have my love of my life.

* * *

_**Bella's POV**_

"_**O**_uch Bella, that hurt, seriously. That wasn't very nice at all…now kiss it better" Jake said bending his head

over. I was so tempted to go over there and knee him in the face. That was really mean. Tempting. But too

mean for me to do to Jake. So instead I walked over slowly debating if I felt like I was in a really mean mood

or just a mean mood. I decided I was just in a mean mood so I flicked the exact spot that the keys had hit

minutes before. He looked up at me with a shocked look in his wide eyes. It quickly turned into a painful

look. Not a physical pain…emotional.

"I'm sorry Jake" I said as I grabbed his head and kissed it twice. Once for when I hit him with my keys and

once again for flicking him. But for some reason I didn't stop there. I kissed the side of his head on his

temple, moving my lips to his eye brow. To his eye lid. To his cheek bone. To the tip of his nose and I then

let my lips bush along his lips and I kissed his jaw. "Mmm…Bells" Jake moaned. I stepped back and looked

at my feet and flushed. "Im sorry Jake I don't... know what came over me…I have to go… bye Jake and I

ran out of his house to my truck.

* * *

Okay... what did you guys think? please be nice this is my first fanfic. pretty much my first storie since like

grade three. But if you have ideas id **LOVE** to hear them and i will try to include most of them in my story.

dont mind my spelling please i know i suck at spelling lol. so reveiw please. and remeber i have feelings. bye!


	2. Complications

_Disclaimer: I do not own twilight stephenie meyer does duhh!_

_

* * *

_

_..So I flicked the exact spot that the keys had hit minutes before. He looked up at me with a shocked _

_look in his wide eyes. It quickly turned into a painful look. Not a physical pain…emotional._

"_I'm sorry Jake" I said as I grabbed his head and kissed it twice. Once for when I hit him with my _

_keys and once again for flicking him. But for some reason I didn't stop there. I kissed the side of his _

_head on his temple, moving my lips to his eye brow. To his eye lid. To his cheek bone. To the tip of his _

_nose and I then let my lips bush along his lips and I kissed his jaw. "Mmm Bells" Jake moaned. I _

_stepped back and looked at my feet as I flushed. "I'm sorry Jake I don't...I don't know what came _

_over me…I have to go… bye Jake" I ran out of his house to my truck._

_**I**_ started driving away but soon couldn't see through my teary eyes. I pulled over onto the side of the road

and started crying uncontrollably with my head leaning onto the steering. A tap at my window broke me out

of my trance of controllable crying. I looked over to see Embry at my window. I rolled my window down as

low as it would go, which wasn't very far down at all.

"Hello Bella, what's wrong?" he asked while opening my truck door. I just shook my head no and looked

away from his eyes. He then grabbed me from the car and hugged me. We stayed like that for what seemed

to be like half an hour but really was only five minutes. "Do you want to go and get anything to eat and we

can talk?"

I shook my head no burying y face in his shoulder. "Do you want to talk?" he asked in a soft voice and he

rubbed his hands on my back and through my hair.

"su-re" I croaked out as my voice cracked. I wasn't sure if I could even talk. He put me back onto the

driver's seat and walked over to the passenger side of the truck. He sat down and shut the door behind him

looking up at me. It was silent for several moments. **Awkward**"So…that Jake eh?" I started to cry again as

he said his name. "I'm sorry bells I didn't know… I'm sorry" I kept crying uncontrollably again. "What did

he do bells... I can kick his ass for you if you want" he said with a week smile trying to lighten the mood by

making me smile. It only made me cry harder. "Jake…didn't…do any…thing." I said trying to force a smile

upon my face through the tears. He wiped my tears away with the sleeve of his shirt. And pulled me closer to

him and hugged me. "What happened then babe?" he whispered into my ear. "I kissed him" I said very

quietly "and Edwards waiting for me to come home…I can't face him Em. I don't know what to do." I cried

into him shoulder ruining his shirt. "Oh…well… do you love Jake?"

"Yes, I think I do" I replied quietly hiding my face from him.

"And you love Edward?"

"Yes" I whispered "I just don't know what to do"

"Maybe if you took time to your self to think? Or spend the weekend with Jake and a weekend with

Cullen…maybe you will know what to do?" I sat there in his arms thinking of my options. His seemed like

pretty good idea.

* * *

Im sorry its so short. kinda sux but i promise it will get better soon! reveiw. tell meyour ideas i always listen. have a good day!

Kelser


	3. Shoot

Ok guys I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated when I said I would but like exams and work and assignments all snuck up on me to fast! I'm so very sorry. So here's the chapter ill try my best to make it up to you guys!

As you guys know… I don't own twilight…only Stephanie Meyer has that pride!

* * *

As I lay in my bed awake of course. My Edward was not here tonight to help me sleep. I lifted the pillow

from underneath my head and placed it over my eyes. Jake was rite I did think of him. I thought of kissing

him and touching his over heated body. I thought of the children we could have, the love that we would share.

I also thought of Edward and the eternity we could spend together. We could adopt. It wouldn't be the same

though. I wouldn't get to experience my baby growing inside of me; I wouldn't have that special bond. I had

to decide I couldn't keep hurting Jake. If Edward only knew id be hurting him to. "Arrrrg!" I groaned as I

threw my pillow to the floor and stumbled out of bed. I made it to my door only tripping over my feet in the

dark once. I was getting better at this. Slowly. Very slowly… I swung my door open quickly in annoyance of

not being able to sleep. The door was about half way opened and it hit my big toe ripping the skin off the top

of it. "shit shit shit shit" I said holding back the tears

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! What did you just say?? Were you swearing? You're not aloud to swear

under my roof young lady!" Charlie ordered with a stern look on his face. Tears started to roll over my eye

lids from the pain and now getting yelled at. I walked to the washroom and backed away from the door as

far as I could and I leaned over and slammed the door hard. Totally missing my toe. I grabbed a face cloth

and started to clean my toe that was not missing a couple layers of skin. With my foot up on the toilette seat I

reached over to the medicine cabinet over the sink to get a super cool Dora the explorer band aid. I was just

about to touch the mirror to open it up and my foot slipped on some water on the tile floor. Which of course I

fell over and banged my skinned toe on the corner of the cupboard "SHIT SHIT SHIT!!" I said over and

over again in my head.

I got up with fresh new tears in my eyes. I tried my hardest to blink away my tears. I grabbed my band aid

and cover my toe up. I opened the bathroom door standing as far away from it was possible, I made my way

to the stairs. "BELLS CAN YOU COME TO HERE FOR A MINUTE PLEASE I NEED TO TALK

WITH YOU." Charlie hollered from down stares. "Yes dad i'm coming" I groaned as I made my way down

the stairs slow and carefully dreading the lecture I was about to endure with Charlie.

I hesitantly made my way into the living room where Charlie was waiting for me.

"Hey bells, come sit with me I need to tell you something and talk to you about your language" Charlie said in

a disappointed fatherly tone.

"I'm sorry ch-dad its just I stubbed my toe and it ripped the skin off and I didn't mean to swear. I never

swear dad I don't know why I said it, I must have seen it in a movie or something. I won't do it again dad im

sorry. I promise it wont happen again." I said all in one breath causing my words to come out quicker and

higher pitched as I said each word.

"Okay, okay bells its ok. It just caught me off guard I guess I thought that maybe you caught it from that big

guy there…Edward? Emmmm…"

"Emmett?" I filled in for him

"Yes him he's the big guy rite? Anyways I have news. I just talked to Billy and we are going camping for the

March break. We will be leaving six thirty am tomorrow so since you're up you might as well pack up!" he

said in a cheerful tone.

"Oh dad I don" the conversation I had with Embry played over in my head, what a great idea. "okay dad il go

start rite now" I said as I jumped up from the couch and left to go to my room and shut my door…standing

as far away from it as possible.

"what are you doing Bella?" a deep voice from behind me alarmed me and I swirled around to fast and fit my

heel on the corner of the door. "AAA SHHHHHIIIOOT!" I saved my self in time. "WATCH IT BELLS"

Charlie yelled up the stairs. "I ONLY SAID SHOOT DAD!" I yelled back looking into his eyes. "YEAH

YEAH BELLS. SEE YOU IN THE MORNING" "NIGHT DAD" I shut the door and looked over at Jake

"what are you doing? Why are you in my room at night??" I hissed at him.

"I just came to see if you needed help packing…maybe get a kiss…" he started walking towards me "Jacob"

I said in a deep low voice of authority. "What if Edward walked in?" I hissed.

"Oh bells he won't be back till at least tomorrow, settle down" Jake said as he inched towards me I smiled

and started backing away. I looked up at him and he had a sexy, I'm goin' to get you grin. "Don't you dare

Jake, Charlie's up" I warned him. He then launched him self at me and pinned me against the door. "Oh my

Jake, what big eyes you has" I smiled at him and waited for him to play along. "Too see you better with my

darling" he said back in an unbelievable sexy voice. " w-what big hands you have Jake" I replied. "Easier to

hold you with" he said again in that sexy voice which I absolutely loved. "My Jake what big luscious lips…"

he cut me off by kissing me roughly. I kissed him back, running my tongue along him lip begging to be let in.

he opened his mouth letting me in. I started to massage my tongue into his, once in a while swirling it around

his. I slid my fingers through his silky hair pulling him closer to me.

**

* * *

****Jacobs POV**

As she slid her finger into my hair I grabbed her beautiful bottom pulling her hips into me more making her

moan slightly into my mouth. I smiled happy I could do that to her. She reached down to the hem of my shirt

and pulled it over my head and placed her full lips onto mine. I needed to feel her skin pressed on me. I

grabbed the hem of her tiny tank top that barley covered her body. I lifted it over her head only breaking our

kiss momentarily. I crashed my lips back onto hers. As our skin touched our breath came more quickly.

"Jake" Bella moaned as she discontinued our kiss only to kiss my jaw down to my neck. She then started to

suck on my neck swirling her tongue on it once in a while. She was trying to give me a love bite. "Oh bells, I

need you, I need to be in you rite now" I groaned and I pushed my body into hers harder against the wall.

"Mmmm Jake. I want you in me. Take me rite now Jake." Bella whispered in my ear.

With out any hesitance I slid her bottoms off. Surprised to see she had no underwear on. I looked up at her

and she began to blush. I smiled and crushed my lips upon hers again. She then slid my shorts down. I pulled

her close to me placing my arms around her, my hands planted on her bottom. I lifted her up again and

pressed her into the wall as she wrapped her legs around me. I could feel her warmth press again my shaft. I

groaned into her neck. I couldn't take it anymore I needed to be inside of her. I then placed it at her

entrance. I looked up into her big brown eyes making sure she was okay with this. She nodded her head. I

then pushed up into her slowly stopping at her wall. She buried her face into my neck "I love you Bella" I

whispered as I pushed deep into her. She groaned out in pain. I could feel a tear drop on my collar bone. I

stayed still inside of her for a moment letting her get used to me. After about three long seconds she tightened

her legs around me pulling me into her more. I took the hint to start. I pulled out almost all the way and slowly

pushed back into her. Her hips pushing against my thrust. A quiet moan slipped both our lips. She felt so tight

around me. It felt like a perfect fit. Like I was the one made for her. I began to pull in and out of her quicker

and harder. I could feel her walls tighten even more around me. I moaned into her neck to try to cover my

moan so Charlie wouldn't hear. I was not pounding in and out of her. It should have hurt her but she just

begged for me to go harder and faster. I was now going as hard as I could. Her walls were so tight. They

were suffocating my shaft. I could feel my self about to explode. I pushed into her with as much force as I

could muster up and I came deep inside of her. I felt her walls tighten once more as she exploded with me.

She laid her head onto my shoulder exhausted. I walked over to her bed and laid her down. She pulled my

face to hers and kissed my lips softly. I kissed her back. I then stood up strait and pulled my shorts back on.

"Where's you duffle bag bells?" I asked looking over at her. "Under here. Why?"

"I was going to pack some stuff for the camping trip." I said as I grabbed the bag from under her bed and

kissed her lips once again. "Get some sleep bells. It's going to be a long day tomorrow"

"You'll stay here with m tonight though. Rite?" she asked half asleep.

I laughed quietly at her "of course I'll stays with you Bella. I love you" I said back as I opened her first

drawer which was her underwear drawer. I smiled to my self as I searched through her drawer for some very

sexy underwear. I found her stash. They were lace. All in different colors. Some thongs and some were just

panties. I grabbed a couple of each and stuffed them into the side of her bag. I then grabbed a couple of her

braw which seemed to be matching. I then moved on to her other drawers pulling out the ones I loved best

on her. I grabbed her pajamas two pairs of warm comfy looking ones and one very revealing shirt with short

shorts. I smiled to my self again. I couldn't wait till tomorrow.

* * *

Okay guys again i'm sorry I hope you like this chapter. I know I jumped to her going to Jake suddenly but il level it out. Some how. I don't know yet so I won't tell you. Well review. I was wondering if there was anyone out there whom would like help me with the story add there bits and pieces to it. Check my spelling mistakes. All that stuff. If so pm me. And il check you out. Well i'm going to bed guys il update soon. And I promise this time I will. I don't have an exam till Wednesday and I have from tomorrow till then off. So I should get it to you guys soon. Night. Sweet dreams!

--Kelser


	4. Sunshine

I don't own anything. Stephenie Meyer does. I wish I owned a Cullen maybe a hale and defiantly a werewolf. But Christmas is past. Still hoping for Easter!

* * *

**Bella's POV**

As I slowly began to wake up from my dreams I realized what I have done. I felt so guilty. How could I do

this to Edward!? How could I do this to Jake if I chose Edward in the end?? If he'll even still want me.

I suddenly was torn from rambling in my head by a movement beside me. "Please don't be Edward, please

don't be Edward. I can't face him oh gosh oh gosh oh my gosh!" my thoughts were going crazy I was ready

to explode. I opened my eyes to look and it was Jake. "Great. At least I wouldn't have to face Edward till

the end of March break. I started thinking of what I was going to do. Jacob he was just so warm and soft.

His hands were rough like he worked half his life. His scent drove me wild. He smelled like musk and the

forest after it has just rained in the spring time when everything is becoming alive again. He had the most

beautiful lips my eyes ever laid on. The kind of lips that made me jealous. Hell, they probably made Rosalie!

His eyes they were always so deep and warm. They felt like I could swim in them for ever. His skin was also

beautiful. He was just gorgeous everywhere. He was the exact type of guy I would want. But then there was

Edward whom was cold and hard. But his skin was so soft, almost as if touching marble. And his eyes

showed the love he felt for me. His scent was enough to make me faint, literally. He was perfection. The only

flaws I could point out were jealousy, which they both had. I couldn't blame them now, for what I did.

As I turned onto my side, facing Jake I started to trace the features of his face, his eyes, his jaw line, his

cheek bones, his lips. Oh my gosh they were beautiful! I just wanted to kiss them. So I did. I kissed his lips

lightly, hoping he would wake up. He didn't wake up so I kissed his once again. He smiled, slowly becoming

aware of his surroundings. I kissed his lips one last time. This time he kissed me back, sliding his tongue along

my bottom lip asking me to let him in. I just smiled and kissed him back. (With out opening my lips for him).

He caught on to what I was doing. I suddenly found myself on my back with him onto of me. He gave up on

kissing me and moved onto the hollow under my ear which he began to suck on. "Jake stop. You can't do

that. Charlie would freak. Edward would freak."

Jake pulled back and looked at me. "You're still with Edward? Can't you feel this between us? Can't you

feel you're self being pulled to me? Don't you see that you m…" I stopped him in the middle of his rampage

with my lips on his.

I pulled away and looked at him. "Jake I do feel the pull between us; I feel it every time I'm away from you. I

feel the shock waves on my body when you touch me. Do you think I would have done what I did last night

with you if I did not feel that?"

"Do you know what that pull is Bell's?"

I don't know…"love?"

He just laughed at me, "yeah bell's that's part of it, do you remember when I tol-"he suddenly jumped up

from the bed and ran to my closet. "Shhhh!" he told me.

I figured he herd Charlie. Because if it were Edward he wouldn't hide in my closet. He would run out the

door. And if it were a vampire other than the Cullen's he would have stayed to protect me.

I then herd my door knob turn. I closed my eyes and pretended I was sleeping still. "Bella, its time to wake

up, we have to leave in a couple minutes" Charlie whispered.

"Okay dad, I'm up" I said while stretching trying to sound like I just woke up. "Ill see you down stairs ok

dad, I'm going to get dressed."

"Okay Bella, but hurry up please Jake and Billy might get impatient."

I smiled oh yeah I'm sure they would. "Okay dad" he shut the door behind him quietly. Jake then burst out of

my closet, with a huge grin on his face. "Well Bell's you better hurry up before I get impatient with you"

"Oh Jake. You're too funny. Get out of my room so I can get dressed."

"Why" he said with a pout going on. "I've seen you naked before. When I think of it you're naked under that

sheet." He started to walk towards me. "Don't you dare Jacob Black. I'll tell your daddy on you"

"Pffft come on Bella you think that's going to stop me??" I started backing up to the corner of my bed pulling

the sheet around me tightly as he stopped a couple feet in front of my bed and crouched down slowly and let

out a playful growl then he quickly pounced to me landing on his fours around me. I grabbed onto my sheets

tighter as he grinned at me, he then kissed my lips lightly traceing his lips along mine, then he pulled away to

quickly and pulled my sheet down a little bit and kissed my collar bone. "Can I at least leave a love bite riiight

here?" he asked putting his finger to my side beside my breast just about under it. I nodded and smiled at

him. It's not like my dad or Edward would see it. Edward wanted to wait to have sex anyways. I could feel

his fiery hot lips kiss my skin where he was about to leave his mark he then opened his mouth and trace his

tongue on my skin as he sucked on my skin, his teeth lightly biting down on me, enough to make me shiver.

After what felt like minutes more than seconds he lifted his head up and looked at his work and smiled at him

self and then kissed my lips lightly. "I love you Bell's" he whispered

"I love you to Jake" I said back, knowing I meant it.

"Well I should get home so we could go camping. I packed your bag up for you it's over there" he pointed to

it by my desk. "Don't look at what I packed yet though. Okay." I smiled at him. "What did you pack for me

Mr. Black?"

"You'll see sunshine" he replied back as he jumped out of my window.

* * *

So what did you guys think? I want to know what you guys think. So please share with me. Tell me what you'd like to see happen maybe your idea will be a great one. Review please; when I write the Easter bunny a list of what id like ill tell him to get you a werewolf for Easter lol. K? 

Kelser


	5. Canada?

I do not own the twilight series. I'm still wishing for a werewolf 4 Easter and I'm also wishing for all of you whom reviewed! Here we come Easter!

* * *

I didn't get to see Edward before I left, which I'm happy for because I could not face his beautiful face rite

now. I left him a note telling that I was gone Camping with the blacks and Charlie. I felt bad for not seeing

him before I left but also sooo relived.

What was I going to tell him? I hope we didn't see each other before I knew what I wanted to do.

As I dragged my duffle bag down the stairs, (tempted to find out why it was so heavy), Charlie met me half

way up the stairs to grab my bag for me.

"Jeeze Bell's what did you pack that's so heavy?" Charlie asked

"Umm…some cloths and my shampoo and shhtuff…you know the stuff I can't live with out!" I gave him a

quirky smile as we made our way out the door to my truck. I climbed into the driver's seat while Charlie put

the bags and such in the back of my truck. He then came around to the passenger door and opened it. "You

don't mind if I drive do you bells" he asked. It wasn't really a question it was more of a "I'm going to drive

this truck by guilt trippin' you" kind of question.

"Grrr... I guess so Charlie" I said while making a face trying to guilt trip him like he just did to me.

It didn't work… so while I sat in the passenger seat watching the trees fly past us.

"So… Billy and I thought it would be nice to get out of the rain and go somewhere dryer...warmer to

camp." Charlie said breaking the silence. I'm sure Jake had put this idea in also to keep Edward away

probably.

"Oh yeah, where are we going?" I asked

"Well Billy actually has a camp up in Canada on Manitoulin Lake. He said that it's real nice up there and the

fish are awesome!" Charlie replied sounding really excited.

"Canada? Dad I thought you said we would be going somewhere warmer… are we just going there because

of the fish?" I asked in a playfully voice.

"Oh bells it sounds like a really nice camp, There's cabins with beds and everything. You'll love it there I

promise." Charlie said

It was quiet the rest of the way to Billy's. Once we pulled into the driveway and Jacob came running out of

the small house with a huge smile plastered across his face.

"Does that boy ever stop growing?" Charlie asked as he climbed out of the truck. Before I could even get

my seat belt off Jake was opening up my door and grabbing me into a breath stopping hug. "Oh bells I've

missed you. How was the ride here with Charlie? Did you peak in your bag? If so ill kick you're..."

I hit him in the arm "you'll kick my what Mr. black? Do you want me to show you whose boss once again,

Because I will if you need me too." I said with a grin.

"Oh you just wait till I get you alone Miss. Swan, you wait" he warned

"Oh is that a threat Jacob black? It sounds like it to me. Id watch your back if I were you." I winked at him

before smacking his butt and running off.

"BELLA!!" Jake growled as he ran to me. I hid on the other end of the truck, as he came around to my end I

was making my way to the other side. "OH! Too slow!" I yelled as if I just burned him. I looked over it to

see his face but he wasn't there. Oh shit I thought and took off to go back around only to be caught by Jake

and pulled to the ground behind the truck as he took my lips.

He let go of me and straitened up as he herd Charlie and Billy coming and pretended to be pulling some bags

in the back of my truck.

"Okay well bells and Jake you two ride together and Billy and I will ride together" Charlie declared, like he

declared he was going to drive my truck before.

"Sure dad, sounds great" I replied as Jake and I climbed into my truck. "We'll follow you guys up there" I

shouted from the window.

* * *

Okay guys what did ya think?? I'm trying to decide of whether or not I want to do a long scene of the drive

to the camp or just a short shot from it. I'll think about it as post this chapter up. Review please! I'm still

wishing for Easter. Don't forget :P c ya!

OH! I AM STILL LOOKING FOR SOMEONE TO HELP OUT WITH THE STORIE! LOL PM IF YOU WANT TO HELP.

Kelser


	6. Hickey:Love Bite!

I do not own anything stephenie Meyer owns. Cuz if she owns it then its impossible for me 4 also own it so there fore it's not mine:D

* * *

The ride to Blind River, Ontario was long. Jake kept it fun for the most parts. We played weird activities like naming cars and making fun of the people that looked funny.

When we weren't doing that, I fell asleep. Jake tried keeping me awake but a long car ride with nothing to do doesn't work. He gave up on waking me up once he realized. I smiled as we were came close to a sign that said

WELCOME TO BLIND RIVER

on a wooden board painted with a green background and with black letters.

"Fifteen more minutes till we get to the docks, Bells. This week is going to be so fun!"

"Docks? Oh, Jake, please tell me it is not a dock that sits on top of the water and wobbles back and forth when you walk on it!" I complained.

"Come on Bells, you'll be fine. I'll make sure you don't fall okay?" he smiled as he said this.

He didn't dare look at me while I was giving him a scowl.

"Jake, the last time I was on a dock is when Charlie made me go fishing with him…_you_ were there and you laughed when I fell in! Yeah, I remember. I don't forget things that easily Jacob Black."

"Ha-ha! Bells that was hilarious! I can still see it as clear as day in my head,"

I gave him another nasty stare. He smiled my smile and grabbed my hand bringing it up to his face to kiss it.

I was so lost in the beautiful lips touching my skin I didn't realize we stopped.

"Where are we?" I asked observing the gas pumps and the little convenience store to the side.

"_Well_, Bells were only at the store with the **best** ice cream in the whole wide world!"

"Ohm… okay. Well let's go. I'm never going find out if it is actually the best or if you're just exaggerating _again_ Jake" I said as winking at him as we climbed out of my truck.

Jake met me in front of the truck taking my hand in his as we walked to the store. It smelled of fish and cigarettes. I scrunched up my nose making a face at Jake.

He laughed and kissed my nose. "Its minnows, to go fishing."

"Ah, cool" I said as we stopped in front of a transparent glass case full of ice cream tubs.

"What can I get you young kids today?" a balding man with white hair asked.

Jake looked over at me "I'll have a cup of the…umm… the blue one" I said pointing at the ice cream container full of blue ice cream with colorful, rainbow dots and swirls in it.

"Bubble gum, my grand daughter loves this one."

"I'll have the same" Jake told the man.

"Jake this _is_ amazing. I don't know how I lived before this! I'll never be able to eat normal ice cream again!" I looked up to Jake as I licked my cone.

He winked and leaned closer to me, as he was about to kiss me we hit a big bump on the dirt road.

"Watch the road mister." I said as I leaned over and pecked his cheek.

Soon we were out of all the trees and I could see a wooden restaurant/hotel that said_**The Lodge**_ on it. We drove to the docks and stopped the truck beside the washrooms and parking lot.

"Do you need me to hold you up on the docks?" Jake asked with the most idiotic, smug grin on his face.

"No Jake, I can handle it myself"

Jake handed me the bag of pillows and blankets to carry to the boat as he carried all the other bags of clothing and food. I stepped onto the dock, ready to feel it wobble over. It didn't. "Thank god." I murmured. Jake chuckled behind me.

"I thought I'd have to throw these bags to catch you"

"Oh ha-ha Jake, that was _hilarious_!" I exaggerated the last word rolling my eyes.

"I love you, Bella." Jake said through a grin.

"I know you do, Jake." I smiled back evilly. It went quiet, Jake didn't say anything back. Did I hurt his feelings?

"I love you too, Jacob."

"And I know you do too, Bells." I smiled. There, all is good.

I let Jake climb onto the boat first to put everything down so he could grab my hand to help me in with out me injuring myself.

Jake and I sat in front of the boat. I felt ridicules in this big life jacket, but Charlie being **the** police man he is, wanted us to be safe and wear them.

"So where's this camp?" I asked Jake

"It's a bit past there" He pointed out past a little island in the middle of the lake.

As we rounded the little island in the middle of the lake, all I could see in the far horizon was forests of green trees behind the shoreline. In other directions it looked like the lake went on forever. It was beautiful.

Soon I could see a dock come out over the water and behind it was what looked like a shed painted. Beside the dock was a golden shore line.

"That's it Bells" Jake pointed to the dock I was looking at.

I smiled over at him and kissed his forehead and narrowed my gaze at Charlie and Billy, checking to make sure they hadn't seen.

Billy drove the boat around the high rocks that I guessed was where the cabin was located. I couldn't really see because of all the thick trees and the high rocks.

Billy drove the boat into a boat house that was eerily black inside. Jake helped me out, handing me the pillows and blankets once again. I waited for him to grab the other bags. He grabbed my hand with his free hand and pulled me out of the boat house. This place was amazing. It reminded me of Peter Pan's cabin.

Outside the boat house on my left was a path way made from wood led to a hot tub made of cedar wood. It was mystical. It smelled amazing as Billy started fired it up to warm the water. I could smell the warming cedar. If I looked strait ahead of the path I was walking it lead up a fairly big hill.

Beside the path made of wood was a box that was made to carry the bags up the hill like a pulley system. At the top of the path was a big cabin with a sunroom in view. The siding of the cabin was a deep wood red color like the shed I had seen earlier. Up another smaller hill was another cabin, it was maybe half the size of the main cabin with the sunroom. I turned around to look down the hill to see that there were two rooms on top of the boat house. Billy pointed to the cabin on top of the small hill and said that Charlie would sleep in one of the rooms in that cabin and he would sleep in the room beside that one. So that left Jake and me on top of the boat house.

Walking into the large cabin was amazing. It smelt exactly like Jake. The sunroom was a large rectangular shape. Its walls were enclosed with large screening. Inside the cabin there was a comfy little kitchen with a gas stove and an older looking fridge to my right. On my left was a washroom. Thank god there was a working toilet. There was even a washing machine and dryer in there. Behind the washroom on the far wall was a very large table carved out of wood. The chairs also carved out of wood. All the walls were made of cedar. In the far corner there was a little nook with couches on opposite sides of the walls. In between was a book case. The walls of the little room were windows shining the bright sunlight into the room.

"Wow! Jake this is awesome, you guys only _camp_ here?" I asked still looking around the cabin.

"Yeah, most of the times I like to spend my summers here also."

"Cool." I said as I walked to the little room with the books.

"Well Bells, I'll show you your room if you want" I looked up at Jake and he winked at me. I smiled in return.

"Oh really, Jake you'll show me where _I_ get to sleep?" I said in an overly excited sarcastic tone as I got up to follow him.

Jake rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand as we walked down the path of the steep hill. I followed him to the side of the dock house as I watched him climb up the stairs. I took a quick look at the beautiful lake before I followed.

As soon as I stepped one foot into the room Jake grabbed me and slammed the door shut. I smiled at him. "A bit anxious?" I asked before I kissed his lips in hunger to taste his lips.

He smiled as he kissed me. "Yes Bella…I'm always…anxious…to get you…alone." He said between more kisses.

"Well then I guess we better resolve that anxiousness very soon." I whispered attempting to sound sexy.

"Mhm, yes we better." He pulled away and I looked at him with a questioning face. "Tonight, when no one is up, okay?" Jake asked as he kissed me again. "Now put your bikini on so we can get to the hot tub." He ordered and he handed me my bag.

I set my bag down onto my bed and pulled my bikini out. It was dark blue with a lighter blue lace over top of it. I put on my top and turned around so my back was to Jake "Can you tie me up please, babe?" I asked.

Jake slowly walked towards me and started to tie the top part into a bow as I held the front part down with one hand and my hair up in the other. When he was done with the top strings he lightly kissed the back of my neck, and then moved on to the bottom strings. I turned around and kissed his lips. And then remembered the love bite he left the night before. I tried to look to see if I can see it, having no luck.

"What are you doing bells?" Jake asked at I was trying to slightly hold my right breast up to look under it.

"The love bite, can you see it?" I asked panicky. He laughed and grabbed my hand lightly and kissed my lips. "No I don't see it" he said as he lifted my bikini top a little bit and kissed were he marked me and kissed it.

* * *

Okay guys, im really sorry I didn't update when I said I would but I did finish this Saturday night but got sick and sent it to the wonderful Marshi to add her touches to it. Which she did a wonderful job, (a lot quicker than me). And I would have posted it on Sunday but i became sick and everything that could go wrong went from wakening up and not being able 2 breathing and having to b in the hospital to sleeping thru an exam then pucking through out the whole exam! But il do the next chapter soon. i don't ink it will be today cuz today was the day i slept thru some of my exam n got sick thorough out it. So im sorry once again. Review. I know its kind of a boreing chapter.

Also thank you marshi you're the best!!

Kelser and Marshi


	7. the Other Guy

As soon as I opened my bedroom door the smell of warm cedar hit me. "Mmm... I love that smell" I whispered. Jake smiled down at me as he grabbed my hand and walked to the hot tub.

I felt completely relaxed in the hot tub. I felt as if my Edward troubles have washed off of me, my Jake problems washed off of me. I felt like I was at peace. Even if it were just for that moment.

After supper I left everyone and walked around a bit. I looked over the lake from up on the hill. For a while I sat on the end of the dock beside the boat house. It was quiet except for when a loon was calling out into the air. After a while my butt was getting sore of sitting on the hard wood so I got up to look around once more. I found the hammocks to relax on. I carefully lifted one leg of it as if I was straddling it and I sat down with my legs still around it touching the ground.

"you know if that were another guy I think I would feel jealous" I jumped from the noise behind me and ended up loosening all my balance I had just created to lay down on the swing and ended up laying face down on the ground.

"Jake! You made me fall" I whined. I got up and looked at Jake so see him smiling at me.

"Well I'm sorry I wanted to see if you wanted company" Jake said as he tried a puppy dog look on me. Ha! The irony. I laughed quietly at my mind.

"Sure Jake, I love your company anyways. It's the only reason I'm sleeping with you. You know that I said as I grinned evilly at him."

"Of course I knew that bell's id take it anyway I can from ya!" he said as he smacked my ass as he sat down on the swing as I had done earlier. Except he lay down in the hammock successfully. He looked over at me and I got onto the hammock careful no to tip it. As I lay beside Jake with my arm around him he was quiet.

"What are you thinking of Jake?" I asked curiously.

"Of us, our future. Do you think of our future? Do you think we have one together?" Jake asked keeping his eyes closed. I looked up at the stars and thought of the question he asked me. Did I think we had a future together?

"I do think of our future. I think of how many kids we will have, what our house will look like, will we have a dog? A cat?" I said smiling. I turned my head and kissed Jakes cheek and looked back up at the stars. "Do I think we have a future together Jake. I think we could easily have a future together. A wonderful one. if your asking who I will choose, I don't know yet Jake, sorry." I couldn't look at him so I only looked up at the stars. "But I do think you have a lot more of my heart than I ever thought." Jake then kissed my forehead and for the next hour we laid in each others arms looking out at the stars thinking. Could I live with out Jake after this? Could I live with out his over headed kisses, the pull he has on my heart? Could I live with out he warm embraces? Could I live with out him loving me everyday?

* * *

Hey guys its been a while! Sorry about the wait. im all better! no longer sick! yay! Well iv started writing another fanfic with a friend and we have created a new account to host our stories me and her write to gather. We will post our stories when we have about ten chapters written out. we have four or five now. so il will give you guys the link once its posted! Anyways review. I know its kind of a filler chapter. kind of boring. I promise it will get better sometime soon! Anyway I got to get going to work. il do more soon I hope! Review! Please.

kelser


	8. Leech!

again i dont own anything. SUPRIZE SUPRIZE! ha ha ya stephenie meyer has that privlidge

* * *

I woke up in the bed in the cabin assigned to me.

I felt cold and stiff.

I quietly got up and turned the washroom light on so I could see what I was doing.

I slipped my jeans and shirt off and out on my royal blue underwear with the lace over it.

I grabbed my winter jacket and pulled it on. It was big enough to cover me up until I got to Jake's room.

I quietly snuck out of my door and walked over to Jakes. I slowly turned the knob and slid into the room, shutting the door behind me.

Jake wasn't in his bed. I looked around the room to see a light peeking out of the bottom of the washroom door.

I leaned against the front door and crossed my arms waiting for jake to come out.

Then the washroom door opened. It felt like slow motion I couldn't wait any longer. As my eyes raked up and down his body that was just wrapped in a towel Jake looked at me and smiled my favorite smile reaching his ears.

"Well hello" I said giggling after I winked at Jake.

"Well hello Miss. Swan, and what do I owe this pleasure?" Jake asked huskily as he made his way to me.

When I he was three steps away from me I let my Jacket slid off falling onto the floor.

Suddenly I felt two warm arms wrap around me and two unbelievable hot lips touch mine. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he walked us over to the bed never removing his lips from mine.

I breathed him in when he broke for air.

At that moment I realized, I'd never want someone quite this much.

My heart twisted in my chest as realization hit me.

_Not even Edward._ I thought.

I wanted Jake not Edward. It was my decision.

I kissed his lips with more force now. As I moved my lips against his roughly I could feel him getting hard on my thy.

I smiled that I could do that to him.

Jake took his lips from mine and kissed down my neck to my right breast and he cupped my other n his hand.

He began to suck on it lightly making me moan out in pleasure.

I could feel him smile as he kept sucking me and swirling his tongue around at random.

It felt so good. I pulled his head down moaning out more.

Jake then took his free hand and slid my thong down, he then removed his towel and moved back up to my mouth greedily.

I pushed my hips up again jakes and feel his bulge rock hard. "Jake I want you in me so badly…please" I begged.

At that he pushed deeply into me with out a second thought.

He gripped my waist and pulled me into him and he pushed in self in again.

He smirked, kissing me once again.

I bit his lip lightly.

As Jake laid on top of me putting enough weight on me to feel him there but not to suffocate I buried my face into his neck, moaning each time he thrust into me jolting my body up.

"Mmm bell's…I love you" Jake groaned into my shoulder breathlessly.

"I…love you to Jake" I moaned louder as he began to thrust into me faster and harder.

I could feel Jake ready to blow. I myself was very close. I was first followed by Jacob a couple minutes later.

That night I fell asleep naked in Jakes arms, no need for blankets with Jake there.

The next morning I woke up still in Jakes protective arms. I slipped out of them silently and tipped toed to the washroom.

I turned the shower on and stepped in.

I herd someone knock on the door. I figured it was Jake who else would it be?

"Yeah Jake?" I called popping my head outa the shower. Jake opened the door n popped his head in.

"Can I join you?" he asked looking quiet shy but with my most favorite smile.

After our shower I snuck across to my room. It was freezing out there in nothing but a towel.

I slipped into a pair of comfy joggers and a zip up sweater with a while tank top underneath.

Jake and I had our breakfast and decided that today we would go hiking.

We were hiking up a big hill when Jake stopped walking suddenly jerking me to him.

"What's wrong Jake?" I whispered.

"Leech!" Jake growled.

The next thing I knew Jake was standing in front of me protecting me from someone or something.

I peeked my head around him and saw…

* * *

Ohhh cliffy. K I know I hate seeing these threats I want at least 3 reviews before the next chapter but I only got one review last time and id like ta see some more so how about five?? Was this chapter any good? Whos standing there? What will happen? Will someone be hurt? Is someone pregnant??? Ooh twists tell me your thoughts n they just may b in the next chapter!

BTW the story i have written w/ my best friend Marshi will be posted on valintines day! hope you guys check it out.

--Kelser


	9. Change

**Well I'm hoping you guys have been paying attention and noticed all my other disclaimers saying I don't own the twilight trilogy. Which you guys can probably obviously see by my writing!**

The next thing I knew Jake was standing in front of me protecting me from someone or something.

I peeked my head around him and saw a face I've never seen before.

Well I have seen it before of course, but this face was different. I felt scared of this face.

"Bella, come here now!" Edward snapped fiercely

I felt terrified, I couldn't move even if I tried to.

"She doesn't have to do anything she doesn't want to do." Growled a warm angry voice.

I couldn't move I wanted to go to Edwards's side to keep him calm.

To protect Jake.

"I'm not asking Bella. Why are you with this _m__utt_ anyways?" Edward hissed not calming his voice as he talked to me.

He knew.

Jake grabbed my hand.

"You're scaring her, look she's shaking in her frame. Just leave now!" Jake ordered keeping his voice level.

"_Let go_ of his hand now Bella and come here" Edward growled as he said let go.

"Edward, please…" I whispered not able to find my full voice to talk, but he would hear me I knew he would.

"Please what? Please don't murder Jacob this very minute? Please leave you to continue your beautiful week with your mutt? PLEASE WHAT, BELLA? WHERE IS YOUR VOICE? HUH? BELLA? MAYBE IF YOU COULD JUST FIND YOUR VOICE YOU WOULD NOT BE IN THIS PREDICTAMENT! Ever think of that? Ever think of just saying _NO_!" Edward yelled so loud it left my ears ringing. "Get over here **NOW**!"

I didn't know what to say. If I knew what to say I wouldn't have been able to say it anyways.

"She sure had a voice the other night, bloodsucker. Now you need to get off this land _now,_ before I do a certain something that would make Bella hate me." Jake ordered Edward with authority in his voice.

"Or what, mongrel? You'll go werewolf on my ass? Well pup that is not much of a threat" Edward hissed as he crouched down about to pounce.

This wasn't the playful pounce that I knew. It gave me shivers down my spine. "Edward! Please don't" I whispered again not yet finding my voice

Edward didn't hear me or he chose to ignore me. He jumped at Jake sending him flying back and landing on me as I tripped on a tree root and hit my head of something hard. Jake landed on top of me with Edward on top of him. That was the last thing I saw before it all went black.

Jacobs POV

Edward was on top of me clawing and snapping at me as I was pushing him back. I couldn't change because Bella lay underneath the blood sucker and me. I pushed him off of me sending him into a tree and quickly got up to find my Bella.

She lay on the brown leafed earth with a pool of blood forming on the right side of her head.

I kneeled down besides her lifting her head slightly to see the damage. It was horrible.

I put her back down and quickly checked her pulse. I had a hard time finding it, it was there but more quiet than normal.

"Bella please wake up. Bella baby, come on open your eyes. Please Bella! Just wake up its okay, I promise" I whispered terrified I would loose my beauty.

She wouldn't open her eyes. I felt a million tiny pins stick all over my body. My heart felt like it was going to fall out this very moment. "Bells, come on, I love you. Wake up!" I asked Bella once again feeling like my throat was collapsing in.

Edward snapped back at me pushing me over. "BELLA! WAKE UP!" He started to sob, but I saw no tears. "You can't leave me by myself!" His body started to shake. Me doing the same.

"Get. Off. Her. Leech." I hissed at him.

He ignored me and started to move away Bella's stray hairs to behind her ears. He glared at me his eyes pitch black and said "Her hearts stopping."

My heart almost shattered as something clicked in my mind. Would she still love me? Would she even see me? Can we ever be together? Would we be able to coexist together? "Please," I begged. "Change her." Edward looked furious. Like he wasn't going to do it, like he would rather die than change her.

"Please, she'll die if you don't." I was reduced to pleading the bloodsucker that's in love with my Bella.

Edward eyed me wearily, "Fine, I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for her." I rolled my eyes, seriously. If he wasn't doing it for Bella, than who else would he do it for.

"I just don't want to lose Bella." I was sure my face was grim with sad expressions.

He frowned back at me and leaned toward my Bella. He opened his mouth to reveal some sharp fangs. He bit down on Bella and I couldn't help but flinch. My instincts kept telling me to attack him and pull him away from her. My conscious toppled over my instincts and I stood there, frozen, watching the love of my life have the life drained away from her. Her body was bleeding a little, but it was only a few scratches and only one or two gashes.

After about ten seconds and the leech still hadn't removed himself from Bella I unfroze. "GET OFF HER!" I screamed loudly. He ignored me and continued to suck her blood. When he started to moan I took action. I transformed on the spot and swung him off of Bella. I attacked him, ripping his arm off. I grabbed Bella and carried her cold body toward a secluded part of the forest.

I couldn't let Charlie know about Bella yet. But they would defiantly come searching. I would have to tell Charlie one time or another. I carried her back to the boat house. I knew about the leeches, Edward would recover after a while. He would regret almost killing Bella.

I hadn't realized how hurt she really was. Her head had blood all over it; she had bloody scratches all over her and two or three deep gashes. I also hadn't realized that I'd been bleeding this whole time. I had been worried about Bella.

I took a deep breath and hugged Bella tighter to me, she was thrashing in my arms.

**A/N i know its kinda short again guys. sorry i want ta get this thing posted im stuck. marshie helped me get most of my thoughts out of my head that i had trouble getting out on my own. your the best marshie! anyways im posting this so shiort because i havta get this out there 4 u guys n i hate making u guys wait! so her ya go hope u likeit. tell me at u think what should i do next?? reveiw!**

**oh guys check out the story one in a million by maria richards! hope you guys liekits a story marshie and i collaborated on for fun! check it out. reveiw. i find it finny i laugh a bit wen i read it.**

**HAPPY VALINTINES DAY!**

**kelser**


	10. True Love

Did you guy know that i do not own the twilight triogy?? like thats a totaly shocker! shocked me when i found out Stephenie Meyer did. im so jealous now.

* * *

B-POV

I could feel all my blood vessels burning,

Venom slowly making its way to my heart. I started screaming in pain.

Why? Why when I have finally chosen Jake?

I would become his worst hated enemy.

I can't loose Jake.

My life with him has just started blooming.

Jake's warm arms encircled me; his warm breath brushing along my neck as she hushed me soothingly.

I can't loose MY Jake.

The pain just kept growing fiercer.

I couldn't imagine it getting any worse but was proved wrong each time the pain doubled.

I felt like dead weight.

Crippled.

I looked around at the night table next to me.

I spotted a pencil lying by the lamp.

If I could gather up enough energy I could stop this pain, I thought.

I finally got my arm lifted and I slipped it to the night stand grabbing the pencil.

"I love you, Jake, with all my heart." I whispered as the pain subsided a little.

I leaned over and kissed his sleeping head lightly and took the pencil.

I stabbed it into my heart with all the strength I could gather up.

I jumped up out of bed awakening from a terribly realistic dream.

I was covered in a thin glaze of sweat.

My heart was beating hysterically wild.

I looked around the room, seeing everything as it was the night before.

My winter jacket on the ground by the door, Jake's towel lying beside the bed.

Jake looked up at me, his eyes lidded with sleep.

"Are you okay Bell's? Do you need anything?" Jake asked his voice more raspy than usually.

I smiled at him and crushed my lips into his.

"I love _you_ Jake. I want you, only you" I mumbled into his neck.

"I'm not going anywhere with out you Bella. I love you too much to ever even think of leaving you" Jake whispered sexily into my ear as he rubbed my back.

Soon later I fell asleep breathing in his scent deep into my lungs, memorizing his temperature, his rough hands, his soft body, and his heart beat rhythm.

I was truly, madly, deeply in love with Jacob Black.

* * *

A/N well did you guys like the total 180 flip I did there? I didn't like were the story was going a lot of people didn't like were it was going sooo surprise! Lol. Sorry its not that long I just want to get this out to you guys asap because I have made you guys wait long enough. I had a hard time finding time to type this up but I wrote it up in msip class (homework class).

Well thanx again to Marshi for helping me edit and make my words sound more smarter :P. you're the best best friend ever Marshi! I mean it. Anyways what do you guys think?? is it to confuseing should I change up my stuff? Review tell me wat u think. what should I do next??? Easters coming up soo im still hopeing for a werewolf named Jake. Id do for a Sam even:P maybe a jasper also lmao. Okay okay il hav emmet, Edward, jasper, Jake, AND Sam. Ha ha Marshi Paul is for you of course and im always willing to share :P.

-Kelser


	11. Author's Note

Soooo um guys…. Should I end it here? Do a sequil? Do a sequil and take a break start a new story that is running about in my head? Well im going to start a new story anyways lol. It's a cute ending its left open for anything. But if u guys would like I could continue with Edward finding out. Maybe he wont be there whne she arrives home? Maybe hes got a lil secret?? Well what do you guys think is this story boreinga nd not worth continueing? Or should I continue? Well im sorry I havnt updated or anything my computer is soo totally messed up! im getting a new one on Tuesday so ive gotta save all my junk and yeah. So please help me out here guys. If I shall continue give me ideas. And is my writeingw orth it? Like to start a nother fanfic? I have TONS of ideas forming in my head. Please help meout people.

kelser


	12. Mommy and Daddy

"So I guess I will see you in a couple minutes?" Jake asked as I nodded sleepily he smiled at me and unbuckled my seat belt and grabbed me into his arms to kiss my forehead. He opened his door and carried me out.

"What are you doing Jake? I can walk" I said with little passion. He just ignored me and carried me up to my room to tuck me into my bed. 

"I will me back tomorrow morning okay? You look tired" he whispered his husky voice while brushing a few pieces of hair out of my face.

"No…" I whined "I can not sleep with out you" 

"Okay okay Bell's just promise me you won't whine again" he said jokingly

"Heh" I said falling into my sleep.

That night I did not hear him come back into my room but I could tell he was there by the warm protected feeling I was receiving in my deep sleep.

I dreamt of the camp and a little girl about the age of about five years old. She looked a lot like me; she had my big brown eyes and hair. Her hair flowed down to her back full of free wild ringlets. Her skin had a very nice tan to it almost like jakes golden skin. She had his perfect pouted red shining lips. 

The girl ran around looking free and joyful. 

"Daddy!" she yelled as a man driving a boat drove into the boat house. "Mommy! Daddies back!" the little girl exclaimed grabbing my hand. Was I her mommy? As we made our way to the boat house a man walked out with grocery bags full of food. 

"Jake?" I whispered under my breath as I recognized who it was.

I woke up in a glaze of sweat and a sick stomach. 

In the washroom I swished water around in my mouth as I pressed a cold cloth to my forehead. Two warm arms made there way around my waist as two warm lips kissed my neck as Jake nuzzled his face in my neck.

"Hey sleepy head" I whispered over my shoulder

"Mmm… are you okay? I woke up and you were not there." Jake asked into my neck sending shivers down my arms.

"Yeah I am fine just not feeling to well this morning" I said placing my arms over Jacobs that were wrapped around my waist.

"You do feel a little warm. Do you want me to and grab you a drink or something? How about a fruit smoothie? I'm the smoothie king" Jake asked.

"Sure that sounds nice I am just going to take a quick cool shower."

"Kay" he whispered in my ear and kissed the side of my face before he left closing the door behind him.

What could that dream mean? Was I pregnant? We have never used protection. Oh god. I felt horrified. I have to tell Jake. I can tell him he loves me. He does love me rite? But does he love me enough for a baby? I couldn't possibly give it away. 

After my shower I made my way down the stairs feeling horrified of what I was about to do. 

"Hey baby" Jake said to me across the kitchen 

"Hey" I smiled weakly at him.

"What's wrong" he made his way to me. Oh god, oh god, oh god why?

"Jake I…I need to…Jake do you love me?" I asked very quietly

"Of course I love you. I love you _very_ much. What's wrong?" he asked grabbing my hands in his. I should not feel scared to tell him. it is not all my fault it is his sperm.

"Um Jake… can you take me…too…ahh. Go to the…aaa. Thedrugestortogetmeapregnancytest?" I asked very quickly. It was very quiet for two horrible seconds till a smile broke out on his face.

"You're pregnant?" he whispered grabbing me in his arms. 

"I…I don't know it was just a dream and we never… you know" I said into his chest feeling sick to my stomach as he said the word 'pregnant' 

"You don't know how happy that makes me. to think of our baby growing in your stomach…maybe" he said rubbing my stomach making me feel self-conscious.

Jake and I quickly went into the drug store grabbing three different name brands of pregnancy tests and some condoms for sure. Back at my house we were waiting for the tests to reveal the truth, which was taking an excruciating long time. Why hasn't Edward came back here yet? Didn't he know I was home?

All three tests showed the same results. I was pregnant. Jake was so excited and happy he could not contain him self. 

How could I have been so stupid to get pregnant? I had just graduated high school. Jake is **still in high school. **

Edward was going to be so much more heart broken to know that I had given myself to Jake and I had his baby growing inside of me. I was also happy to be carrying jakes baby. I loved this man with all my heart. I would love my baby unconditionally. Where was Edward? Why hasn't he come here yet? I wondered. I needed desperately to talk to him.

The day passed and Edward still has not showed up. Jake was by my side the whole day. We planned to make a doctors appointment to get definite results before we told Charlie. My appointment was next week.

The week went extremely long. Edward still has not showed up which was really weird, but I was too caught up with Jake to find out what was going on. 

It was now the morning of my doctor's appointment. Jake and I sat in the waiting room. My stomach had grown pretty big way too quickly.

"Well Miss. Swan you are about four months along and you look like you are having a baby girl!"

Okay you guys who were opposed to this whole pregnancy ordeal thing please don't be mad at me its going to be full of juicy twists and everything. I promis I know what I am doing now lol. Please please please don't be mad. I no its not too original but I will try to make it sas original as I can!. Have you guys checked out my new fanfic called Put Your Arms Around me yet? I realy like realy realy enjoy writeing it I think its so much better thanthis 1! Neways gotta go drop some resumes off for a second job or a new job! Lol 

-kelser


	13. Chocolate Dip Cone

* * *

"Well Miss

"Well Miss. Swan you are about four months along and you look like you are having a baby girl!"

* * *

"Four months?" I asked in shock

"Yes mam four months." The nurse said as she handed me a cloth to wipe my stomach clean while she printed pictures off for me. I looked over at Jake; he looked just as shocked as me. But he looked happy. What was this going to do to Edward? I love Jake and I want to be with Jake but I am fearful of what Edward will do.

"Four months…" I repeated once again quietly. Jake gave my hand a light squeeze and smiled his beautiful smile at me, his dimples sinking into his face making him look like the little boy I once knew. He was now a man that I loved.

"I guess it's just the werewolf thing," Jake suggested before the nurse walked into the room with an envelope.

"Thank you." I smiled at the lady who handed me the vitamins I would need. On the way home Jake stopped at Dairy Queen for me. It was surprisingly hot and sunny for forks today. I had stripped down to just a tank top that clung around my belly and a pair of shorts that were from Garage **(it's a Canadian store…I think I don't know it's a girls store kind of like American eagle I guess maybe not really lol). **

We drove out to the beach and sat at the very spot we first met, on the driftwood log. I carefully ate spoonfuls of my 'Choco Cherry Love Blizzard'. I was absolutely in love with it. It had the freshest cherries and chocolate chunks. You could actually taste the tint of coffee flavour in the chunks. I took a big spoonful and gave Jake a bite; in return he let me lick his chocolate dip cone.

* * *

**(Okay this might just be me, the Editor, which finds this funny. But chocolate dip **_**cone**_**! –wink wink-)**

**(A/N lol! I wrote it out and laughed at it after I read it. I havta keep that in there)**

* * *

I sat down between Jakes legs, leaning against the log as I watched the sun set. Jake and I just sat there all afternoon barely even talking. We didn't need to talk to know how happy we made each other with just our presence.

I decided to call Renee and tell her. The sooner the better, and when it was over it I wouldn't have to worry so much. What was I going to do otherwise? Tell them the day I have my child? I took out the cell phone Charlie got me. Even though he told me it was just for emergencies.

Jacob smiled warmly at me while I gave him a tiny smile back. I picked up the phone and dialed Renee's phone number with slow shaky hands.

I didn't know how Renee would react to all of this. What I feared most is that she would disown me. I knew know that the least she will do is freak out.

Our hands linked while I put the phone up to my ear. It rang three times before a males voice answered.

"_Hello." He said gruffly. That was Phil._

"_Hey, Phil. Is Renee there?" I asked in a trembling tone._

"_Bella? Yeah, sure, she's right here." I heard a few shuffling noises on the other end. Jacob gave my hand a light squeeze._

"_BELLA! What's wrong? Are you okay? Did anyt-" Renee was already screaming in the phone._

"_Mom, I need to tell you something, calm down." I said in the smoothest voice I could muster._

"_Yes, Bella?" She was genuinely curious._

"_Um… how do I word this… there… I am… it's… in…" I stuttered._

"_Spit it out, Bella!" She said a little nervous now._

"_I'm pregnant." I blurted out. There was a long silence over the phone._

"_Renee?" I asked meekly._

"_HOW COULD YOU! BELLA WHO WAS IT? I DO NOT WANT YOU TO RAISE A BABY AT SUCH A YOUNG AGE! WHY, BELLA? I WILL NOT SUPPORT THIS! HAVE YOU TOLD CHARLIE?" Renee was screaming in the phone again. I heard her scream some unpleasant names into the phone. Including 'whore' and 'bitch' but ignored it the best I could._

"_Mom… please calm down." I was terrified of my moms reaction._

"_DAMN IT! DON'T CALL ME AGAIN BELLA! I'M DISSAPOINTED IN YOU! YOU-" the other line went down as I started to cry._

I knew Jacob heard the whole conversation with his enhanced hearing ability. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me close to him.

"Bella, it's okay. She was just upset and surprised. I don't think she meant any of it." Jacob said in a sincere voice.

I really wanted to believe him but I just kept repeating what my own mother said to me. I sobbed harder and with Jacob trying again and again to get me to calm down.

I managed to stop crying but I knew my eyes were red and blotchy. Anyone would be able to tell that I have been crying. I really didn't want to confront Charlie for fear of his reaction mating Renee's. I begged Jacob to go with me and he agreed.

* * *

**Jacob's Point of View**

* * *

I was heartbroken to see Bella in so much pain. Surely Charlie or Billy wouldn't act like Renee had. Bella's mom must have just been under a lot of stress or under the weight of the whole surprise. I doubted anyone could be so heartless as to ignore their own daughter because they were pregnant.

"Jacob, please _please_ go with me. I can't tell Charlie by myself. It was hard enough to tell Renee even with you here." Bella eyes were filled with hurt, fear and pain. I couldn't help but oblige.

Bella called Charlie early to tell him that they would be having some extra company. When Charlie heard of this he got quite excited and decided that Billy should come over as well.

At least this way we would be knocking down two birds with one stone.

Bella was shivering uncontrollably in my arms. She couldn't be cold because I was there and she was heavily dressed.

"How do you think they'll react?" Her hair fell on her face.

"I'm not completely sure." I reached over and swiped the hair behind her ears. "They won't be that harsh." I hoped.

Her body relaxed the slightest way. I loved that my words gave her comfort.

"Ah! We should get going. I have to cook dinner for the werewolf." She let a small laugh escape her lips. I smiled back at her and carried her to the truck.

She squealed when I picked her up, "JACOB! Put me down!"

"No can do, Bells." I laughed. My smile dispersed a small amount when we reached the truck. I placed her down to hear her take in a large amount of breath.

"It wasn't that bad!"

"It was absolutely terrifying!" I thought Bella was serious for a moment. The smile on her face gave her away.

"Sure, sure." I closed the door after Bella and rushed to the driver's seat.

"I don't get to drive?" She pouted. If she only knew how beautiful she looked when she pouted. Her bottom lip jutted out in an unbelievably sexy way. I was tempted to let her drive but my own pride didn't let me go there.

"Nope." I stuck the key into ignition and drove at 100 miles per hour. Bella was complaining about 'following the set rules'. Being as she _is_ the police chiefs daughter. I snickered at her and slowed down the smallest amount. 95 miles per hour still had Bella over the edge. She pouted again and I lowered it yet again. What this woman can do to me.

We arrived at Chief Swans house in no time and a frown was back on Bella's face.

"It'll be okay." I reassured her. She sighed and entered the house instantly preparing the dinner. I asked if I could help but she smirked and asked if I could handle it. I scowled at her before taking a seat on the couch and flipping on the most recent football game.

The doorbell rang. "Jake, can you get that?" I stood up and stretched for effects as I went to the door.

Dad was in his wheelchair all by himself with a slight problem. He couldn't maneuver up the porch steps. I chucked as I gripped the handles and pushed him upward.

"Bella, Billy's here!" I yelled to get her to notice. For a second there was no reply.

"'Kay," she replied a few seconds after.

Here and there Bella would leave the kitchen and join me on the loveseat. She would snuggle up in my embrace and watch the game for a while before going back into the kitchen and doing what she did.

I heard the police cruiser pull up the driveway and knew that Charlie was here. "Charlie's here!" I yelled loud enough for Bella to hear. She started mumbling things under her breath like 'Calm down, Bella' and 'It's just Charlie'. I heard keys jingling before Charlie opened the door to find that it wasn't locked.

Like there was a need for locked doors when there were mythical creatures threatening her. They didn't even have to give a look at the lock and smash down the door. I tried not to think about any other vampires that wanted to take Bella away from me.

"Billy, Jacob." Charlie greeted us taking a seat on the armchair. His gaze was already transfixed on the game.

Bella came out flustered with her hair in a messy ponytail and asked me to help her set the table. I smiled at her and agreed to that. While we were setting the table Bella started to panic again.

"What do you think they'll say?" she gave me no chance to respond as she continued. "Do you think Charlie will abandon me? He wouldn't! Right? I mean, he is the police chief, he can't be that heartless…"

"Bella, I don't know what's going to happen. But I'll still love you and support you no matter what happens." I sighed hoping I would calm her down again.

She sighed. "I love you."

"Love you, too." I kissed her hard before Charlie stepped in.

"Hey! None of that!" Charlie chided.

"Dad, dinners ready, wash your hands and get Billy." Bella pulled away from me blushing. She looked so beautiful when she blushed.

* * *

Well guys, the credit for this chapter is mostly my best friend, Marshi. She is helping me with my problems with this story. With out her this story would have been ended a while ago. (the first time I killed bella tha was her dream) so thank you very much Marshi.

Review! How will Charlie and billy react?? Its going to be completely (hopefully) new. It wont be like others I promise.


	14. Crazy?

_I kissed her hard before Charlie stepped in._

"_Hey! None of that!" Charlie chided._

"_Dad, dinners ready, wash your hands and get Billy." Bella pulled away from me blushing. She looked so beautiful when she blushed._

_While eating dinner Bella looked like a wreck. She went very pale and barley touched the delicious food she cooked. As soon as Charlie put his fork down she was up and running about the kitchen washing the dishes and cutting open a freshly baked apple pie. She looked like a busy worker bee humming around in the kitchen. Charlie even noticed Bella was nervous because she was buzzing around the kitchen spraying down every surface with a Lysol cleaner and washing the surface clean._

"_Hey Bella what's up? Are you okay?" Charlie asked once he finished eating his apple pie. I really wish Bella would just eat something for her and our baby. Isabella sighed and put the cleaning products away, she looked as if she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders and I wish I could just grab that extra weight from her. She sat down in her spot and began picking at a piece of pie while making a strange face. I never seen her look this flustered._

_Is its normal for this when women are pregnant? The stress can't be any good for the baby at all. _

"_Charlie…Billy um…." Bella started quietly "dad I'm, were, Jake and I um…" she looked as if she was drowning. I had to save her_

"_Dad, Charlie… Bella is trying to tell you that that she is kind of pregnant…with a baby, mine and hers" I grabbed her hand under the table and gently squeezed it. Her heart was beating so hard I could feel her pulse throbbing in her wrist against my thumb. _

_I looked from Bell's panicked face to see my dad half choking on his apple pie and a very red in the face Charlie shocked to silence._

"_Kind of pregnant? How can you be kind of pregnant?" my dad asked in the tone of voice he uses when he is trying to stay reasonable._

"_Well dad it's more than pregnant she is pregnant." I looked over at Bella for some help I felt like I was beginning to drown like she was a couple minutes before. She gaze was locked with a very angry, quiet Charlie._

"_YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Charlie freaked after a couple minutes of letting it soak in. Isabella's eyes widened with fear, I could almost hear her heart break in her beautiful chest. I squeezed her cold hand lightly hoping to calm her. "Your 17! You are not married you are going to have a bastard child! You are going to get rid of this baby I will not let you ruin your body or life because of this!" Charlie said freaking out even more every second. He had stood up, his chair toppling down onto the floor. He picked up his plate and smashed it into the sink, pieces of glass show out making a mess of the counter that Bella's had just cleaned up._

"_I will not get rid of my baby! How dare you call our baby a bastard child Charlie! I can't believe you!" Bella screamed back at her father._

"_Well you better believe it! Now get out. You think your old enough to be having unprotected sex with boys then you are old enough to live on your own!" Charlie stormed out of the room and slammed his bedroom door upstairs. I looked over at my dad to see him sitting there looking very shocked still._

"_Pregnant?" he whispered not looking at ether of us. _

"Dad?" I whispered hoping not to have the same reaction Charlie and Renee had given. He did not answer me he just sat there and shook his head back and forth.

"You can't stay with me, Charlie is right, if you're old enough to have careless sex you can live on your own." This was nothing I expected. Bill started to roll his way out of the house. He turned his head around and exhaled deeply, "You can stay with me for only a little while. You'll have to find your own place and get your own money."

* * *

_Where were we supposed to go? She is four months along we can't just go any where. I looked back at my baby, she looked heart broken, and she had lost both of her parents in one night. What have I done to her? I ruined her life,Her body would not be a same possibly. Her heart was in pieces, she is worried about Edward when she shouldn't be because he is not coming back he hasn't since he left after her birthday._

_Hey guys, sad eh? Well and confusing. Edward left after her bday? He left in new moon and has not returned, Bella has blocked out the painful memories and thinks he is gone hunting … wow eh crazy. –oops sorry guys I messed up and I had to fix it lol marshi didn't want billy to react the same way as bellas parents so yah. _

_Review please!_

_kelser_


	15. Delusional

Hey guys, sorry for the long break ive not been feeling like writeing and its sucky

Hey guys, sorry for the long break ive not been feeling like writeing and its sucky! And ive written stuff down in my classes when I was bored so heres what I have. Also in this chapter I have mentiond a 'scolarship' that bella received secretly. I read it on the twilight outtakes here is the link if youd like to read about it. oh guckers the link thing does work well if you go to stepheniemeyers site and go to twilight series and click on newmoon then out takes and select the scolarship link thas it.

and i know i may be a bit confuseing. Lol I am confuseing. Well I don't know if it was clear that when Edward left back in new moon that he has not come back yet. YET lol. And yes bella went kinda crazy thinking Edward is there and just hunting. Well she blocked the memory of her bday out and everything.so do we got it all okay now? I hope so cuz im confuseing my self.

* * *

I have lived through the worst night in my entire life, this was worse than any hungry vampire craving my 'sweet' blood, worse than when James tortured me. I have been disowned by my own parents, Jake probably hates me because his 'always calm' father stay calm, scary calm as he kicked Jake out of his house also.

What have I done do that poor boys life? What have I don't to mine? I know stress is not good for the baby, but I just can't stop stressing over everything that has happened.

Jake had a job interview tomorrow at a car shop in Port Angeles. I told Jake about a scholarship I had received that was automatically put twenty thousand dollars in my bank and then an extra five thousand every month, I have not spent any of it I just let it grow adding my small pay checks in it every Friday. I have actually never told anyone else about the strange scholarship though I am sure it had gotten around to Jessica from her mother and was passed on. I enrolled Jake and I both in online schooling, Jake refused to let me go to work while I was carrying his baby. He reasoned with me by bringing up that I do bring in five thousand every month, but I promise as soon as I pop I'm going to go to college and then work. Just because I am pregnant doesn't mean that my life is over, it's on hold for a couple more weeks (hopefully).

I barely even got any sleep last night with all this organising going on in my head with the money and so on. I got out of bed around six am leaving the space heater to dream. I made up a quick breakfast of pancakes that Billy and Jake could heat up and I left to the grocery store to grab food for Charlie at home. When I arrived home he was all ready Home to work. I grabbed the spare key and unlocked the door to walk into my ex-home. I easily picked up _all_ of the heavy groceries bags and brought them in; my strength freaked me out at first and brushed it off as a Prego/werewolf thing. I quickly made up a huge pan of lasagna up for Charlie leaving some extra sauce so that he could make up some noodles for spaghetti. I made fifteen sandwiches up for lunch and piled the pre-made salads bags beside the container of lasagna.

I made sure that I made little baggies up with veggies and fruit in them placing them beside the water bottles and sandwiches. I stocked the cupboards up with cereals that he liked and lunch snacks. I then put the brown lunch bags beside the fridge and cleaned up any mess.

I then made my way up to my room and packed up my clothing and knickknacks I would like to keep. I really wanted to bring my rocking chair along with me, it was technically mine, in my room my mother rocked me asleep in this chair every night and I saw it fit for me to rock my baby asleep every night in it. I picked it up awkwardly and slowly hobbled my way to the top of the stairs.

"What are you doing? Your pregnant, you can't be serious you barley even make it down the stairs on your own" Edwards voice growled. I dropped the chair rite away, whirling around looking for him only to see dust particles floating around.

I sighed as my mind began to wonder the whereabouts of the Cullen's were. I decided that I needed to find out were they were. I couldn't stand them ignoring me I have not even told Edward that I chose Jake. I carefully made my way down the stairs with the rocking chair held high above my head. I gently placed the chair into the bed of my truck and jogged back into the house to grab my bags and lock the door back up.

I quickly made my way down the winding sand road that leads to Edward's house. I barley found the house seeing as the shrubs and weeds have almost closed off the driveway.

"That's odd" I thought aloud. When I saw the white house memories of me throwing a box through the window into the abandoned empty house hit me like a bug hitting a windshield of a traveling car.

**(okay guys I am too lazy to go and get my new moon book and look for this seeing as I've been doing a project on twilight and have been looking thru the book all day so here is what I got from reading another fanfic. I ono which 1 and I ono I no it's kind of close to what happens)**

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." Edwards's voice rang through my head over and over again. "You're not good for me Bella." Those same two lines screamed in my head one after another, repeating it over and over again. A sharp surging pain then shot up my body from my toes all the way up my body, into my face, hiding in-between my eyes, bouncing off the walls of my head roughly. It left a trail of pain where ever the line of pain traveled. I screamed out in horror and I tried to squeeze my head between my hands to make the pain stop. "I don't want you, I don't want you ever. I never wanted you!" his voice rawred.

* * *

jeeze louise, goolden peas its short! lmao yah i no sorry guys its better to get sumthin out there for you to read than nothing. im not feeling the inspiration at all for any of my fanfics. ive been realy tired and lazy latly betweek school and work. its a very dry and boreing chapter. i was wondering if one of the cullens shld walk out athe house rite now that came back for bella? and who should it be? or should she phone jake and he comes to rescue her ooooor maybe its sumthin wrong w/ the baby but i ono how to to that w/ the sharp pains i ono. what do you guys think??


	16. Superstrength

"I don't want you, I don't want you ever

"I don't want you, I don't want you ever. I never wanted you!" his voice rawred.

I awoke in a room I didn't recognize. It was a very romantic looking room. There were dark red walls. The lighting was very dim and caused most places to shadow. I looked over towards a closet, one of the doors were open. I was in Emmett and Rosalie's room. Oh god how did I get here?

"Hey, are you okay?" a silky smooth voice whispered from the end of the couch at my feet. I pulled my feet up right away scared of who was at my feet.

"It's okay Bella. It's me Emmett."

"Emmett?" I questioned looking at my feet trying to see him.

"Yup, me, and Jasper's here also. Well… not here, here. He's in the kitchen, cooking for you." He rambled nervously.

"Oh okay, well I've got to go someone's waiting for me." I said anxious to get out of there before my visions became even more painful.

"Bella won't you just stay for a little bit? Jaspers even tried his hand at cooking; we've missed you so much." Emmett pleaded with me.

"Okay…" I whispered not wanting to disappoint them even if they were just illusions.

All three of us sat at the unused prop of a table in the dining room. I ate quietly. I didn't have the heart to tell Jasper it tasted like cardboard. They watched me take each bite.

"So, um, Bella, you've gained a lot of weight, eh?" Emmett broke the silence. I pushed my plate away from me and laid my face on my arms.

"Yeah, I'm kind of…knocked up." I mumbled into my arms incoherently.

"Knocked up? Who hit you? Why would you get—OH!" Jasper caught on slowly but quicker than Emmett.

"You're swollen from someone hitting you! Oh, it's the werewolves, I smell on you, isn't it? I'll kill them all! I promise Bella!" Emmett said scraping his hair half way across the floor when he stood up.

"No! I'm… you know, pregnant, knocked up, prego, preggers, pregnant." I said with a frown on my face.

"Who knocked you up? I'll kill him. Was it Mike? Ew. Ew. EWW! Bad pictures! UGH!" Emmett said at first sounding like my father then sounded like an immature fourteen year old boy.

"My boyfriend did, I'm his um…imprintee…"

"A WEREWOLF! I was right! She's coming back with us Jasper! She is not staying with some dog!" Emmett screamed while picking me up and tucking me under his arm like a foot ball.

"Emmett put me down!" I ordered but he didn't listen, he just continued on his rage with Jasper joining in with him. I became very frustrated and then grabbed his opposite arm from me and twisted it back hard.

"Ouch! Bella! Don't!" Emmett whined, not letting me go. Then Jasper took me in his arms and continued to run while Emmett held his arm I twisted. I began to squirm and hit Jasper. I was shocked when he scrunched his face as if I hurt him. I hit him harder and this time he practically threw me back over to Emmett. I hit him square in the jaw as hard as I could. He then put me down on the grouch to hold his broken jaw.

"Sorry." I whispered to both of them before I took off running back to my truck. The hole in my chest did not hurt, I was so excited I just beat up two vampires on my own with out hurting my self! I felt really sorry for hurting them but I couldn't leave Jake for anything in the world.

When I made it up to the Cullens driveway I slowed down from jogging (flailing around) into a walk. I calmly got into my truck and started it up and left. Just as I was rounding the drive way I saw two very sad vampires staring back at me looking like lost beat up puppies.

"Sorry guys, I can't just leave. I'm not Edward" I whispered for them to hear me. Before I hit the gas pettle to get to Emily's house to see Jake and the rest of the pack.

* * *

"Ug Bella you reek!" Embry grunted as he plugged his nose. "What'd ya do, bathe in a bath full of vampire sweat!"

"Shut up Embry, I was almost kid napped by two of em and I totally had to take care of my self." I said proudly for everyone to hear. I didn't want to tell them who though because even though I was mad at them I loved them to crumbs.

"What'd you do? Stick your belly out at them?" Paul smirked at me before he pulled his shirt up to cover his nose, making his lower stomach show.

I took my flip flop off in a rush and chucked it at his head. It being foam and all it went slowly and caught a wave of wind and drifted off hitting Emily in the butt. "Oh sorry em, Paul did it." I quickly blamed it off to Paul…it was his fault. "Actually I punched them and twisted there arms." I said with my hands on my hips, sticking my stomach out further to show my pride.

The whole room, except Emily burst into cackles. Paul and Quill were on the ground cackling like mad women with tears running down there faces, Embry was bent over the counter guffawing (is that a word guys? Lmao I no guffaw is but I ono if guffawing is lmao, it means a loud, unrestrained burst of laughter)

* * *

Okay guys! Next chapter, what do you want to see? I will definitely keep Emmett and Jasper in here for a bit longer. I just love them, lol. Other than that, what else would you like to see? Bella is about five or six months pregnant… well probably. What do you want the kid to be? Or kids, did I say there were two of them? I got to check, lol, but give me some suggestions. I always listen.

Advertisement, placed here by she herself (guess who!):

Wicked Lovely - In this story… Bella is a very special person. No she is not a vampire, werewolf or witch. This is something totally new and (I hope) undone. This is mainly a Jacob and Bella fan fiction. There will be a small amount of Edward and love for Edward and maybe more. That depends on what the unique and special reviewers want.

-o-x--Marshi

fanfiction(dot)net /s/4195083/1/WickedLovely

Please take the time (be a pleasant person) and copy and paste that link into your URL bar. Be sure to replace the words "(dot)" with the period dot "." R&R J


	17. the Pixie Police

_"Shut up Embry, I was almost kid napped by two of em and I totally had to take care of my self." I said proudly for everyone to hear. I didn't want to tell them who though because even though I was mad at them I loved them to crumbs._

_"What'd you do? Stick your belly out at them?" Paul smirked at me before he pulled his shirt up to cover his nose, making his lower stomach show._

_I took my flip flop off in a rush and chucked it at his head. It being foam and all it went slowly and caught a wave of wind and drifted off hitting Emily in the butt. "Oh sorry Em, Paul did it." I quickly blamed it off to Paul…it was his fault. "Actually I punched them and twisted there arms." I said with my hands on my hips, sticking my stomach out further to show my pride._

_The whole room, except Emily burst into cackles. Paul and Quill were on the ground cackling like mad women with tears running down there faces, Embry was bent over the counter guffawing._

* * *

"Shut you up boys, Bella could take you all in 5 seconds flat." Emily shouted over there laughter making them howl even more loudly than before.

"What are you guys laughing at?" Jacob asked as he walked in carrying some pieces of wood in with Sam following behind him.

"Bella!" Embry shouted through his laughter. "Bella says she took on two vampires by her self!" Jacob chuckled to himself quietly.

"Oh well…" Jake chuckled as he looked at my eyes with a smile plastered on his face. He dropped the wood on the floor by his feet and ran towards me sweeping me in his arms as he was checking my neck for bites and began lifting my arms up checking for anything that might be wrong. "My god Bella are your serious, oh my god how could I have let this happen?" Jacob worried as he carried me out of the Uley house to my truck.

"Jaaaaake" I whined. "I can walk you know." I continued whining, I knew it drove him nuts, I loved to bug him sometimes.

"Belllllllla" Jake whined rite back in my ear with a smile on his face "but I don't wannnnnna" he continued. He put his lips to my ear "the thought of you taking on two vampires is utterly hot-t-t and all I want to do rite now is rip your cloths off and" he paused to capture my ear lobe in-between his teeth. "And I want to take you rite here; I don't care if there are others around." I quickly hopped down out of his arms and ran towards to the truck, well wobbled to the truck, lugging my Bella ahead of me. Jake ran to the door ahead of me, opening it and helping me up. He then climbed into the truck and rushed out of the driveway in a rush.

Jake had his grin on his face as he was speeding down the high way towards _our _home. I reached over and began to rub Jake through his pants when he swerved the truck a little bit and I giggled. I continued to rub him slowly then went a little faster making his swerve once again. Suddenly a loud siren went off from somewhere behind us. I took my hand back and sat strait as Jake pulled over.

Jake rolled his window down as I handed him the registration and he grabbed his licence out of his wallet.

"Hey guys, it's just mandatory to putt you over, I saw you guys swerving around up there. Have you had anything to drink tonight?" a picture perfect blonde woman came up to the window. Her Carmel eyes shining with humour. A tap on the window beside me made me jump. I looked over to see a woman I use to know, Esme.

"You're going to have to get out mam. Sir I'll check you out over here please." Rosalie informed us Jake grabbed my hand giving it a squeeze. I squeezed it back before sliding towards Esme to step out of the truck. When I stepped out of the truck Esme's eyes were sparkling as she eyed my swollen belly. Rosalie turned Jake around to face me as she patted him down. Esme turned me around and began to do the same thing.

"So when did you guys become police?" I asked calmly.

"Well since you beat up Emmett and jasper, us woman had to take it into our own hands" Esme said. "Alice" Esme said calmly, Alice walked out of a truck that pulled up behind the police car carrying two sets of cuffs.

"Oh you can't be serious!" I hissed. "So you release the pixie on us? My god" I huffed as Alice cuffed me and threw a larger pair to Rose to put on Jake.

* * *

I know I havnt updated in sooooo long ive been busy and when I havnt been busy ive been tired and just didn't have time to update but I will be updateing (hopefully) by the 20th but I am leaveing on the 20th till july 20th so I plan on ending most if not all my stories and the ones that are piced to keep I will most likely continue with a sequil after july 20th.

I am going to be a baker guys lol in a camp…with my ex ew yah I no friggin freak gets a job at the restraunt _Kelseys_, which happens to be my name, I get a job 2 hours away at a camp he checks out the camp and gets a job and take s the same position as me! Can u belive that! Its going to be a long summer.

il miss you all very much. Check out my poll and vote 4 what fanfiction to end okay? K :D anyways heres a short update I also am helping marshie write a chapter for hr stoy rite now and I am stuck!

Lol shes going to get mad with me soon. So that's wat il also be working on and also exams (ew) lol yup ew ew ew!

kelser


	18. Jaded

I was seated in Carlisle's Mercedes

I was seated in Carlisle's Mercedes. It was a bad idea, and made me very uncomfortable to be sitting in between the younger of the Cullens, Edward, Jasper and Emmett were tense beside me. Rosalie and Alice sat behind us while Carlisle drove and Esme was seated in shot gun, passenger's seat.  
Jacob was on the left side of the road, all tied up. Confidently aware of the fact that he would get out of there and get me in no time, I wasn't freaking out. It was awkwardly quiet, everyone looked angry, scowls engrained in their perfect faces; everyone but the nonchalant Carlisle and Jasper. Though, I could see the anger in Carlisle and Jasper's face I tried not to mind them.

What was the problem anyway? I love Jacob and he loves me back, he would never hurt me.

Five minutes passed by as the vampires were on a speeding streak. A werewolf ran beside the window, they ignored the werewolf and continued to drive. I was getting more and more nervous about being away from Jacob.

"Hey… Edward… Guys… I think I'm going to be sick, can we please pull over?" I asked. No one listened to me.

Suddenly, my pants became extremely uncomfortable. The seat under me became wet and a sharp pain hit my lower abdomen. The pain crippled me and I found it hard to move. I hissed out in agony. Jasper sensed my struggle and started yelling –although they were all vampires with advanced hearing- for Carlisle to stop. Edward sprang into action and began to yell along with Jasper.

"Her water broke!" Jasper hollered louder than necessary.

Carlisle stomped on the breaks, startling me because it wasn't part of all the vampires grace. I couldn't think past that because I fell forward, the pain increased more than before. Jasper hissed beside me, I smirked knowing he deserved every bit of pain as I was feeling.

The door on Jasper's side was ripped open. Jacob pushed everyone aside and held me in his arms. He hissed my face as he effortlessly ran back to town. I had to say the speed he was gaining did not help my already spoiled senses. I felt like I was about to throw up but Jacob just held me tighter, murmuring comforts that could not be deciphered. .

**-o-x-o-**

The hospital was just how I remembered it. Bleak… white… dull… It reeked of death that made me grimace. "I hate hospitals." I whispered.  
Jacob took the time to laugh lightly even though it didn't reach his eyes, "I know."

All the rooms were the same, Sterile, white, dull, and just lifeless.

Eight hours of pain passed by. It kept returning and I kept complaining to anyone in the room that all I wanted was Jacob with me. The nurses would have made the Cullens go away if it wasn't for the fact that Carlisle was the doctor. It was well worth the pain any annoyance when Carlisle –he happened to be my doctor although Jacob kept dismissing him- told me the good news.

"It's a baby girl!"

I was to exhausted to squeal for joy, but Alice did enough for me and her both. My baby girl had curly dark brown hair, darker than my own hair but lighter than Jacob's. Her eyes remained closed; it would be a couple days before she opened them fully, I was curious her eyes but wouldn't push it. Her little red cheeks were nice and smooth. All of her ten finger and ten toes were where they should be. She was perfection.

"Jake, honey, do you have any name suggestions?"

"Hm-"

"MELISSA!" Alice shouted. I winced, for a vampire with sensitive hearing she was loud. Jacob ignored her.

"How about… Abigail? What do you want to call her?"

I thought if over in my head before I gave him my answer, "Jaded."

"Perfect." He said, his brown eyes sparking, dazzling me as I lost myself in them. Jacob smile matched the smile that had also spread over my face.

**-o-x-o-**

**Writer (MARSHI): Kelsey wanted a longer chapter, so I wrote it for her! It's twice as long as her original one! Hah… don't kill me. It seems like Edward's not the only one who can DAZZLE Bella! Jacob will always be a better DAZZLER. I **_**think**_** this is the epilogue (ending), wasn't it a heart warming ending? **

**(Bella in the background: Cliché!  
****Me, raising my eyebrow: Touché.)**

**On behalf of Kelsey, who is having problems with her internet, I have to say she will be leaving very very soon. What will I do without her? What'll she do without me? So, if you have read the previous A/N's you would know she has to go to that foul camp, that I do not know that name of. She might not be able to write, so, the best you readers could do is be supportive. It'd really help her! Happy endings! Vampires start coughing -coughCORNYcough-**


	19. Thanks

What must I say guys

What must I say guys? Marshi is officially the best friend anyone could ask for! She fixes up my chapter for me, posts it all doing it with perfection of course! Well that was the end of that fanfiction. I plan to continue it later but this summer I will be busy so it will have to wait. I will be ending all my fanfics, well most I want to end Put your arms around me completely and the shatter and repair one I might put on hold but not many people seem to like it so I don't know. I had to go and get some needles today so I didn't go to school, yet again. Itl be magical if I pass this year. But yeah I had to get a needle! My mom said I made the saddest face at the doctor. Lol ummm yeah I leave not this Friday but next Friday. They have computers there but I don't know if I have to pay and how theyl b so wel have to see I might just write. And type it later. Anyways just thank Marshi for being her wonderfull self and filling you guys in about what will be happening! Have a great summer you guys deserve it! Be good, and think smart. Don't drink and drive…/ all that nasty stuff that never turns out good. Make wise desions. Just be good! Lol and safe I wont say be safe cuz like thas so iek an Edward line so be good! Ok lol. Il be posting my other two stories till next Friday b4 I leave. Thanks all of you for reading!

Kelser.

Ps. Marshie is the bext, make sure to check out her fanfic. It's a Bella/Jacob story!


	20. How I'm Doing

hey! whats up?? so liek they finialy got the enternet runninga nd im dun work for the night. im the head baker and my ex that i was stuck with all summer didnt last one day working under me lmao oh ya hes a wimp yepper lol. so im jst saying hello befor i got and do my laundry its my day off tomorrow i havnt been able to update cuz 1 the net wasntt upand 2 i dnt have time adn wen i do im catching up on sleep! so sorry bout that and i dont have any paper but i got a pen lol smart one! on me lol. so jst saying hello so see ya.

kelser 


End file.
